Gas-turbine engines comprise many moving parts. The moving parts often require lubrication in the form of oil. In particular, journal bearings may not function without an oil film and may receive oil before bearings, such as ball bearings, on start up. Contaminants in the oil may cause wear or damage during use. During maintenance, dust and debris may be introduced into the oil system. The amount of particulate introduced into the oil system may be particularly high at facilities that are non-compliant with stringent cleanliness controls. Unfortunately, it would be difficult or impossible to maintain compliance with the cleanliness standards at many service facilities around the world. As a result, particulate count in the oil may be elevated along with the risk of engine damage after maintenance. With newer engines, the cleanliness standards are higher than those associated with older engines. Thus, the ability to maintain these engines may be severely limited without stringent environmental controls.